Silence is Golden
by Soth11
Summary: AU. When life hands you lemons, make grape juice and sit back making everyone wonder how you did it. Ron starts his first day of high school with no friends to count on yet. Story of Ron's life without having met Kim.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible.

Silence is golden.

It was a pleasantly cool Monday morning and Ronald Eugene Stoppable rolled over in his bed and turned the alarm clock off. Making his way to to his bathroom, he quickly showered and then proceeded to get ready for his first day at his new school. Bouncing down the stairs in his best imitation of a Clydesdale horse, he heard his mother yelling from the kitchen.

"Ronald!! Quite jumping down the stairs." Mary Stoppable yelled exasperatedly. "Come on in and eat your breakfast." She continued in a quieter manner with a small grin at her son's antics. "So. Are you sure you're ready for your new school?"

"Yeah Mom." Ron signed with an rueful look on his face.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked with a look of concern.

"No mom." He continued with a smirk as he sat down to eat. "I'm a big boy now, and I think I can manage on my own this time. After all, this is high school now and I don't think I need any handholding this time."

"I know Ronnie. I just want to make sure you're all right." She said with a worried look.

Putting down his fork, he looked at her and replied. "I know mom, but I've got to start doing things for myself now. Ever since Dad died you've been keeping me safe and I appreciate that. When the bullies were picking on me you signed me up for those self defense courses. When the nightmares kept me up, you held me and made sure I was safe. You put a lot of your life on hold for me to make sure I got through all those troubled times, and if I haven' said it enough; I love you. Now it's my turn to stand on my own, and with a little support from you I think I'll be just fine."

"I know son. I just worry is all. It's in the mothers handbook I believe." She started with a teary smile, "I know your father would be so proud of how you turned out, and I am too." This said she grabbed her son and gave him a warm heartfelt hug.

Sitting back down with a waffy feeling he quickly finished his breakfast. After helping his Mom clear the table, he grabbed his backpack and checking that he had his flashcards, school schedule and notebooks made his way out the door. Walking down the street, he reflected on his life a little since the accident that took his Dad's life and changed his. The night time drive home. The drunk driver that had run a stop sign and T-boned the drivers side killing his dad. The twisted metal that pinned him to the seat for hours while the rescue team worked to free him. Looking up in the sunlit sky he pondered his mothers words.

'I hope he is proud of me.' he thought to himself. Reflecting on this, he mentally looked himself over. 5' 8" tall, 165 pounds. The white sneakers, tan slacks and a black turtleneck sweater completed his ensemble for the day. No flab, muscular without being a beefcake. Lithe would be how he thought of himself. Not super smart but with a B average he was intelligent. Blond hair, brown eyes andfreckles, he considered himself boyishly good looking but not in a vain way. Lost in his thoughts, he soon found himself in front of his new school. Looking around he could see the new students as well as the returning ones. Some of the new ones were like him, looking around with a kinda lost expression and not sure whether to go in or not. The others had already started to join in with their cliques. The Jocks, the Nerds, the popular and the unpopular. Even the loners were together without making it look so. Oh well that was school life.

Hearing the first bell ring, he made his way with the masses into the school. Fishing his schedule out of his pack, he looked for his class for homeroom.

'Room 103.' He thought to himself as he looked at the numbers above the doors while he ambled down he hallway. 'Ah! here we are.'

Making his way into the room, he quickly spied a seat in the back corner. He took a seat in the 2nd to last row at the back end. Looking around he noticed there was no seat to his right, which was cool with him as he had an unobstructed view out the window. Hearing the second bell, he watched as the rest of the last of the students made their way in and took a seat. Looking into his backpack he pulled out his notebook to write down anything of importance. As he was doing this, he heard a soft whirring noise next to him. Looking to his right he saw a kid pull in to the empty spot with a wheelchair. Watching the young man next to him, he was awed as the wheelchair suddenly sprouted arms and a desktop.

Watching the kid work a pair of joysticks the arms reached behind and into the backpack hanging there. Pulling out a notebook and pen they quickly set them on the desktop. The arms then retracted into the chair with a quiet hiss. Noticing Ron looking at him, the kid grinned.

"Pretty cool, huh? By the way my name's Felix, Felix Renton." The new kid said.

Ron was nodding his head up and down woodenly with a dazed look on his face, still looking at where the arms retracted to.

"So what's your na..." Felix started out before being interrupted by a deep baritone voice of authority.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE!! Listen up. My name is Mr. Barkin and I would like to welcome the new students to Middleton High." He started out with an extreme military bearing. "I'm going to start out by taking roll then I'll let you know a few rules of the school."

"Alverez!." Barkin started.

"Here." came the reply.

"Connely!" he continued.

"Present." replied a feminine voice.

Barkin continued calling out the names in a crisp military manner. The rest of the class was waching the big man with a little fear and not engaging in any behavior that would turn his attention their way.

"Renton!" Barkin called out.

"Here, sir." Felix called out.

"Rockwaller!" came the next name.

"Here." came a bored voice next to Ron. Looking to his left, Ron saw a very pretty girl with short brown hair. Noticing him looking, she looked back at him with a bored look. "What are you looking at?" she asked wih a look that said she was better than him.

With a slight blush, Ron quickly looked away and settled his eyes up front.

"Stoppable!" came he voice Ron had been slightly dreading.

Raising his hand, Ron waited for Barkin to notice or...

"STOPPABLE!" Came the big man's voice with a slight hint of irritation.

A small sharp whistle came from Ron as he waved his hand. At the whistle everyone turned and looked at Ron with a shocked expression. Then everyone turned to look at what Mr. Barkin was going to do to the young audacious man. Shock was replaced with an incredulous expression at Barkin's next words.

"So your new here. I've been briefed about your situation, so if you need something just raise your hand and let out a quiet whistle. Understood?" Barkin said.

Ron nodded his head while his face was turning red from the attention. Barkin finished up roll and went on to explain about a few of the schools rules, such as fighting and PDA as well as the punishments for the aforementioned infractions. While he was explaining and writing on the blackboard, heads were swiveling and casting curious glances at Ron making him even more self-conscious. When he returned a few of the stares most would quickly look away, as if trying not to be noticed with their obvious glances of curiosity. Out of all those looking at him, only three did not turn away. Felix, the Rockwaller girl, and a girl named Strong who was seated in front of him.

Felix's look was of amazed curiosity, while Rockwaller's was one of, not contempt but something along that line. He noticed the Strong girl giving him a look with a sunny smile attached to it. This had the effect of Ron giving her a shy smile and a bashful blush. This in turn caused her to titter and giggle while she blushed and turned around to face front.

"Looks like you got an admirer. She's cute too." Felix said as he poked Ron in the side. "So. What's up with the whistling thing and Barkin letting you slide like that?"

As Ron started to get ready to answer, he was once again interrupted by Mr. Barkin.

"STOPPABLE! Since we have a few minutes before the bell to first period, do you want to introduce your self to the class as a group? Or would you rather do it individually?" Barkin asked with a touch of concern. "They'll find out about you sooner or later, so now might be a good time. It might also save you some awkward situations."

Realising the big man might be right, he slowly got up from his desk and made his way to the front of the class. Reaching the blackboard, he picked up a piece of chalk and began to write.

"Hi everyone. My name is Ron Stoppable, and due to a car wreck, I lost my ability to talk. In other words I am mute."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible.

Silence is Golden.

" " = Talking ' ' = Thoughts * * = Signing or writing

Chapter 2 Whisper Mode.

At the words written on the blackboard, there was a stunned hush in the classroom. This was followed by some quiet whispering in the class. While letting that bombshell drop, Ron turned and wrote on the board again.

*If anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. Just let me take a minute to write down the answer. If you know American sign language, that will make it easier for me to talk to you.*

With that Ron put down the chalk and made his way back to his desk. As he walked back, he noticed a few students staring at him with pity in their eyes. He had just sat back down when Mr. Barkin started speaking again.

"All right people, since this is the first day of school and it is also homeroom, I'll give you the rest of this period to chat with your neighbors, check your schedules or just get ready for the coming day. REMEMBER!! Keep the noise level to a minimum." The large man barked out the last statement.

With that said he sat back down at his desk to set up for his next class. The class then started to get ready for the rest of day. Some checking schedules, some quietly gossiping with their friends. Ron looked around at the rest of the class before turning back to look at Felix.

"So you can't talk, huh?" Felix asked him in a unsure tone.

Ron took a small pad and pencil out of his pack and quickly wrote down, *Not a word. But I can still make noise, such as whistling, hisses, basically anything that doesn't require vocal cords. So, what's with the chair?*

"Long story short, I have a bad spinal cord. My mom is a robotics engineer, so as a side project, she made me this. The battery pack is a lithium ion cell for a longer charge. The arms you saw earlier were an add-on. My mom was worried if people started picking on me I could use them to deter them from from further mischief. My moms words. Plus I can reach the cookie jar on top of the fridge if I want one. Any way what about you? Must be kinda hard to make friends when you can't talk to 'em in a normal fashion." Felix rambled out.

*Not really.* Ron wrote out. *Look at you and me right now. Like my mom always told me "Friendships always start with a smile". Plus it helped me to learn how to write a lot better and faster than most. So if you need help with English let me know. :).*

"Pretty funny Ron. It just so happens that's one of my worst subjects. So I might take you up on the offer." Felix laughed out.

Looking around Ron noticed the Strong girl watching him. Quickly writing down a note, he handed it to her.

*Hi I'm Ron. Not to sound strange or anything, but what do you find so fascinating about me?*

Turning around fully to face him she smiled and signed. *I'm Tara. I don't meet many people like you so I was just checking you out.*

Writing out a quick note Ron handed this one to Felix. *hang on a sec. I'll get back to you in a minute.*

Turning back to Tara he signed. *So what makes me so special. I'm just a regular guy who can't talk.*

*But you can sign. It's nice to meet some one like you. See, I've got a problem myself. I'm deaf.* The pretty blond signed at him.

At this Ron slowly started to smile, then silently laughing out loud. Felix and Tara stared at the young man with a bewildered expression wondering what had come over him. After a minute Ron finally calmed down enough to explain.

*Sorry.* He signed to Tara. *I'm not laughing at you, just the situation in general. Felix here can't walk or sign. You can't hear and I can't talk. The situation just struck me as funny all of a sudden. We make quite the trio don't we?*

Thinking about it for a minute, Tara's face suddenly blossomed into a radiant smile. *You're right. All we need is a blind person and we'd have four of a kind wouldn't we?* she signed at him.

At this Ron burst out in more silent laughter. Felix looking lost and bewildered finally spoke up. "All right. What am I missing?"

At Felix's remark, Ron calmed down and signed to Tara. *Can you tell him what's going on. It'll take me to long to write it down. I mean I assume you can talk since you answered during roll and I'll go out on a limb and guess you can read lips as well.*

Nodding her head yes, she turned to Felix and explained to him about the discussion she and Ron just had. In short order all three were laughing and smiling at the situation they found themselves in. About that time the bell rang and the rest of the class was filing out for the first period of the day. Getting up and moving out with he rest of the class, the three new friends compared the class schedules and found out that Ron and Tara had first period together and Felix and Ron shared second with all three having a different third period. Making plans to meet for lunch, Ron and Tara headed to English lit while Felix made his way to algebra.

Out in the hallways Ron was trying to find his way to his next class. Sensing his confusion, Tara told Ron to follow her since they shared the next class. Following her and admiring the view the pair made their way through the halls. Ron, trying to keep Tara in his sight, didn't pay attention to where he was going and quickly bounced off a wall. Unfortunately this wall was wearing a lettermans jacket and took offense to the intrusion. Tara not having heard the commotion, continued on blissfully unaware.

"Watch where you're going dink!!" The linebacker spit out, and pushed Ron to the side. Ron modestly bowed to the side and swept his arm out to indicate for the big man pass by. Thinking he was being made fun off, the football player took offense and started hassle Ron. "My aren't we the gentlemanly type. That's all fine and good but I think you owe me an apology." He sneered as he grabbed Ron by the shirtfront and pushed him against a wall. Ron looked up apologetically as he reached into his pocket for the pencil and pad he kept there, preparing to write out the apology, but the bully wasn't known for his patience. Giving Ron a shake he kept demanding an apology. Ron gave a sigh and dropped his shoulders in apparent defeat. Whipping his right arm up he quickly grabbed the boys hand that was holding him. With a firm grip and deft twist he broke the grip on his shirt. Raising his hand he bent the boys wrist back on itself and raised his arm. This had the effect of the bully raising up on his toes to avoid the painful wrist-lock. Slowly Ron applied pressure to the side of the wrist bringing the bully to his knees.

By now a crowd had drawn around the two boys. Looking on in wonder at the big jock on his knees and the smaller man in appearant control of the situation, the crowd had gained the attention of the hall monitor who quickly called for a teacher.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, BREAK IT UP!!" Came the booming voice of Mr. Barkin. Making his way through the throng of students, he was surprised to see Stoppable getting the best of Middleton's star quarterback Brick Flagg. "Let him go Stoppable. Both of you in my office now."

Releasing the football players wrist, Ron stepped back into a ready stance in case the young man tried anything. Brick got up holding his wrist and with a glare at Ron started off for Barkin's office. Picking up his pad and pencil, Ron wrote out a note to Mr. Barkin to ask for Tara to come to interpret for him. Walking to his office Mr. Barkin asked the hall monitor to go and get Miss Strong from her English lit class. Arriving at his office, Barkin had both boys take a seat while waiting for Tara to arrive. Looking at Brick he started.

"All right what happened?" Barkin asked.

"He started it Mr. Barkin. He ran into me. Then when I asked him to apologise he started making fun of me. Then the next thing I know he was using some kung-fu crap on me when all I asked for was an apology." The football player started off. Barkin then held up his hand to stop the young man.

"So he just up and kung-fu'd you for no reason at all?" Barkin asked while giving the boy a hard stare.

Brick started to fidget under the glare. "Well I may have pushed him a bit." he said a little reluctantly.

At his Ron rolled his eyes upward. A knock on the door interrupted the explanations. The secretary stuck her head in to announce that Miss Strong was here. Barkin told her to send the young girl in. Tara walked in a little bewildered at why she was called to the office. Then she saw Ron and Brick sitting there and put two and two together.

"Miss Strong." Mr. Barkin started off. "You've been called here to interpret for Mr. Stoppable. Please come over by me so we can sort this situation out." Tara then proceeded over to the big mans desk and waited.

"All right Stoppable, let's hear it." Barkin said with a sigh.

Ron started signing and Tara started talking for him. "Sorry about the wrist dude. I can't talk so I was going to write out an apology for you." Ron started out while Brick looked at Ron sheepishly as the fact that Ron couldn't talk dawned on him. "But I guess patience isn't your strong suit. I put up with a lot of crap from bullies when I was younger so when you stared shaking me...I just reacted. Sorry about this Mr. Barkin. I don't like fighting normally but I also don't take crap from anyone anymore. By the way the move I used on you wasn't Kung-fu it was Akido. Any way when Brick grabbed me and asked for his apology, I just used a move to back him off a little bit." Tara replied as Ron dropped his hands.

"Anything to add Flagg?" Barkin asked directing his gaze at the football player.

"No sir. That's pretty much it." Brick replied.

"Well seems your impatience got the better of you Flagg. And you Stoppable, I know you heard what I said about fighting in school this morning. So now the question is what to do with the both of you. I could follow school policy and suspend you both for fighting, but I don't think that will help anything." Barkin started off watching the resigned looks on their faces. Suspension would kill Brick's chances for his senior year of football. While it wouldn't hurt Ron to much, it would serve as a point of contention between them and possibly earn Ron the wrath of the football team for losing their star quarterback. "Let me see your schedules." Looking at the paperwork from both boys, he saw that Ron had study hall at fifth period as did Brick. Thinking on this he looked up at Tara. "Let's see your schedule miss Strong." Looking at hers he quickly read it and then made a change in hers to swap her forth period study hall with her fifth period geometry.

"All right. This is what were going to do. During fifth period study hall, you Flagg are going to learn sign language. Miss Strong and Mr. Stoppable will be your teachers." Barkin started off watching the crestfallen looks of the three in his office. "Or I can suspend you. Which means no football for you Flagg, and you Stoppable can tell the team what happened to their quarterback." The quick shaking of two heads in unison let Barkin know hat he now had an informal signing class to monitor.

"Umm Mr. Barkin? Why do I have to be there?" Tara asked.

"Because Miss Strong, Stoppable can't speak. So in addition to interpreting for him, you can also help teach. To make this fair for all of you, this will count as extra credit to one course of your choice. Flagg, your math stinks and you need all the help you can get if you want a scholarship to college. I'm sure you two have subjects your weak in as well. If there is nothing else, you two shake hands and don't let me see you in here again. GET ME?" Barkin barked out the last.

All three heads nodded affirmative. The two boys shook hands and left his office stopping to get the hall passes from the secretary explaining their tardiness to class. Walking out into the hallway, Ron tapped Brick to get his attention, he then signed to Tara and she spoke to Brick.

"Ron says he really is sorry about the wrist and he'll make it up to you by teaching you the dirty words first." Tara blushed as she relayed what Ron had said.

Thinking on it a moment Brick gave Tara a smile and turned to Ron. "Sorry about what happened Stoppable. I just had a bad morning so far. Barkin is right about one thing, I do have a short fuse. So what was that move you used on me? and how much Akido do you know?"

Ron signed again and Tara again translated for him. "He says he has a black belt in Karate and a red belt in Akido." Both Brick and Tara looked at him with a hint of admiration. "The move on you was just a simple wrist-lock. It's just used to keep your opponent immobile, though if you apply enough force you can break the wrist easy enough."

Giving his wrist a rub, Brick then move off to his class as Tara and Ron went to theirs. "See ya in study hall then Soppable." and with that said he left.

As Ron and Tara continued to their class Ron apologised for dragging Tara into the middle of his problems. "It's no big deal Ron." She assured him. "Besides, this way I get to find out more about you." She finished with a smile as they both entered their class and took their seats.

English was boring to Ron, but he made up for it signing with Tara when the teachers back was turned, and confusing the other students who weren't aware of his unique situation. Before to long the bell rang and it was on to the next class. Ron continued his introduction to the other students and teachers in his classes as the day wore on. The three friends met up for lunch and they talked about what their day had been like so far.

"So let me get this straight. You got into a fight and instead of getting suspended you get to be a teacher?" Felix asked incredulously. "And you got roped into this because Ron can't speak, so you have to translate for Brick?"

"Well it was either that or face the wrath of the entire football team." Tara explained as Ron signed. "Besides I can use the extra credit in chemistry."

"And I can use it for history." Tara put in for herself.

"Well seems like things worked out for the best. Though I don't know if I could handle teaching Brick though." Felix put in.

"Well were about to find out." Tara said as the bell rang to end lunch and start fifth period.

"Well, good luck with that. Hey you guys wanna hang after school today?" Felix asked as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

Ron shook his head no and started signing. Tara picked up with the translation. "He says he has Akido class after school today. But if we want we can come watch."

"Sounds good to me since I don't have any plans." Felix replied with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Tara said. "Lets meet by the flag pole after school."

With that said they each went there separate ways. At fifth period Ron and Tara met up with Brick and started with the informal signing class. Mr. Barkin kept an eye on them from his desk making sure they each kept up their part of the agreement. After class Ron finished up the rest of his day without any further mishaps. Looking forward to his final class, Ron made his way to calculus. He had a surprising knack for numbers which wasn't all that strange since his mom was an accountant. Breezing though the intro into the class he surprised his teacher with a perfect score on the pop quiz the teacher had sprung on the class to gage the students grasp of the material. With his score his teacher tried to make him a teachers aide until he explained it would be to hard to explain the concepts by writing them down and trying to get the students to understand them. When the bell rang to end the class an upbeat Ron made his way out of the school to meet his two new friends.


End file.
